My Girls
by Queen of Jacks
Summary: What if Cammie and Zach got married? Had kids? What if the Circle of Cavan forced Zach to switch sides to protect Cammie and whaf if fourteen years later the COC start hunting Cam and their daughters?
1. Preface

Preface

Cammie's P.O.V.

"I love you girls." Zach kissed my forehead then Emma's in my arms and Leah's in his.

Leah and Emma were our twenty month old twins. A couple of months ago, sources at the C.I.A. confirmed that the remaining members of the Circle of Cavan had ordered hit on both me and Zach. Unless, Zach switches sides. Catherine came up with that idea. Of course, the C.I.A. already knows the plan and has agreed to it. A couple weeks after Zach leaves, they're going to fake my death.

Bex walked back into the room. "It's time." Zach nodded sadly and handed her Leah.

"Bye Bex." Bex smiled and hugged him.

"You're gonna miss me most," she told him.

Zach laughed. "Definitely."

After he left, I sighed. "I did the right thing, not telling him, right?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't have left if he'd known."

I sighed again and put a hand on my stomach. Seven more months.


	2. Fourteen Years Later

Fourteen Years Later

Fourteen years and eight months ago, a pregnant flight attendant named Natalie Beth Fields moved into a three bedroom, one story, petite, blue-shingled, white-fenced bungalow in small town Elmwood, Nebraska from Washington, D.C. Her husband died a couple months prior when a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into Ben Fields' Mercedes. Ben had been a young, successful, wealthy business man who left his wife and daughters a small fortune.

Thirty-eight-year-old Natalie had long, died, pin-straight, midnight black hair with even straighter bangs, hazel eyes and a model's body. Over the years, many men had shown a great interest in her but she had never reciprocated.

Her sixteen-year-old twin daughters were so much alike yet so different. Leah Grace had dark, red hair that hung a couple of inches past her shoulders and her mother's hazel eyes. She looked so much like her mother that even at a young age, the boys had always flanked her. Emma Beth had wavy, mid-waist length, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

While Natalie, Leah and Emma each resembled one another in some way, fourteen-year-old Morgan Adley looked different. She had nothing in common with her family. She had unruly, frizzy, dirty blonde hair in tight, poufy curls, a little bit darker eyebrows, piercing sea blue eyes and she was shorter, slighter.

Nat traveled a lot for her work and whenever she went overnight, she always called the same woman from out of town that she had gone to high school with. Stephanie LeClear was an extremely smart, tiny blonde woman who spent a lot of her time there on the phone talking about things that didn't make sense and typing on her computer. The only other out of town friend anyone had met was a woman Nat worked with named Gabrielle Price who had mocha-colored skin, brown eyes and a confident air around her. Whenever she came to town, she drove a fancy car, brought some overpriced trinkets for the girls from Paris or Tokyo or Atlanta or Uruguay or wherever she had just returned from, spent a night or two and was gone way before the sun came up in the morning.

Besides the girls, Natalie didn't have any family. Ben grew up with well-off parents and was raised by his many nannies while Nat's parents died when she was three and she grew up in an orphanage. Though Natalie went to many house parties and dinner invites with neighbors and her daughters' friends' parents, she never divulged much inside information on herself and therefore remained a mystery to most.

Leah was the beautiful, strong, independent, opinionated one while Emma was the pretty, shy, quiet, nice one and Mo was the cute, fierce, playful, party one.

No one would even have suspected Natalie had a very different past than the one she portrayed.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was slightly boring but I was trying to get some background information down. What did you think?

To thank my reviewers:

Shimmery Diamond: Thanks!

PrettyLittleGG (Guest): I felt for Cammie, too.

ME (Guest): I wish Zach could have known too but think what will happen when/if he finds out:)

bubzchoc: Thanks;)


	3. It's Time

It's Time

Morgan's P.O.V.

I watched my sister, Emma, meticulously put on nail polish. She had been putting on nail polish for the last half hour. Painting them clear, wiping it off, trying again, painting the light blue strip down the middle of her nail, wiping it off, repeat, repeat, repeat. It was getting boring to watch but there was nothing on T.V. and Mia, my best friend, was away in Italy for summer vacation.

_Knock. Knock._

I got up, yawning, and went to the front door. I opened the door and saw Gaby, my mom's co-worker and good friend. Standing next to her was Steph, mom's best friend. As far as I knew, they didn't know each other.

"Gaby! Steph!" I smiled. "Hi, guys. Do you know each other yet?"

"We were introduced," Gaby bit back a smile. "Hey, Smiles, is you mom home?"

"Yeah, one sec." I said as a red Ford car pulled up next to the curb. I turned away from the door and down the hall.

"MOM! Gaby and Steph are here!"

Leah's P.O.V.

"MOM! Gaby and Steph are here!" I heard Mo call. _Gaby and Steph? _That didn't seem right. I was used to Gabrielle stopping by unannounced all the time but she hadn't been by in months and now she _and _Steph were both here? I opened my door and stepped outside. Mom was still in her room as I walked down the hall.

"Hey, Gaby. Hey, Stepha-" I stopped abruptly. Walking up the steps was Macey Winters, the _President's wife. _That definitely couldn't be right. But it was. Blue-eyed, black-haired, gorgeous Macey Winters was stopping on the top step and smiling. At me.

"Hi. You're Leah, right?" I blushed; she had obviously noticed my staring.

"How do you know my name?" Mo nudged me.

"Don't be rude," she whispered. I saw Gaby grin. Had she heard that? Mo was talking really quietly.

"I knew you a while ago," Macey said. Well, I'm pretty sure she didn't but I kept my mouth closed, still a little shocked.

"Macey." I jumped. My mother had snuck up behind us. Hard as I try, I've never figured out how to listen for her footsteps, they were so quiet. "Hi." I watched as Mom walked forward and hugged her.

"Uh, Mom?" Emma asked from where she had appeared in the doorway.

Mom smiled, a bit sadly. "Maybe we should go sit down? I suppose it's time?" Steph nodded. "Well, then."

Cammie's P.O.V.

"What happened, Bex?" I asked.

"Well, _Natalie, _long story short?" I nodded. "The C.O.C. knows you're still alive. We're not sure how they found out but we're pretty sure someone on the recon team leaked it to someone in the C.O.C. Word has it; they're gaining numbers and power. It was only a matter of time."

"Bex," Liz complained. "I told you, we can't say that with certainty. We've worked with some of the people on the recon team for over fifteen years. My _sister _is on the recon team."

Bex rolled her eyes. "Naivety gets people killed, Liz," she said harshly.

"Bex." Macey warned.

"_Killed?_" Morgan squeaked. I almost forgot they were there.

"Smiles, it's complicated," Bex said after I didn't answer. I had had almost fifteen years to come up with an explanation when this day came yet I still had nothing.

"So un-complicate it," Leah snapped. Patience was never her strong suit. "Mom, why do you keep calling Gaby Bex? And Stephanie Liz? And how the hell do you know Macey Winters?"

"Look, Kiddo," I began, biting my lip. It was a nervous habit I had developed in the past fourteen years. "I know this is all confusing and I _will _explain but you've got to wait, okay?"

She sighed and glanced at Emma. Emma nodded and they looked at Morgan. She glanced at me, then Leah, then me. She nodded. I knew that nod was for me though. I had better explain soon.

* * *

Thoughts, thoughts, guys. I'm curious as to what you think.

In case you're curious too, in Microsoft Word, each of my characters has a different font/penmanship. My favorite is Leah's.

Cammie-Mistral

Leah-French Script MT

Emma-Freestyle Script

Morgan-Lucida Handwriting

Thanks to my reviewers:

: Thanks…

Shimmery Diamond: Spoiler Alert! So, I do have something special planned for Morgan but your comment confused me a little. Did you mean because of her name?


	4. So Happy

So Happy

Emma's P.O.V.

_Pack a bag. Don't take any electronic devices. Unless it's a picture you absolutely can't live without, don't take it. As for sentimental items, well, assume you're not coming back. Take all your clothes unless they're stained or holey. Things you're not sure about, don't take. If it's personal, it won't be here when you get back. Clean teams are coming in an hour to check the house for pictures or things that could lead them to you. I'll be going around the computers and phones and wiping them clean. Any questions? _

Stephanie's, or Liz Price's as she know knew to be her real name, instructions ran in my head as I stuffed my wallet into my purse. It only had thirteen dollars and twenty-two cents in it but it also had the worn pictures I had carried around since I got a wallet about five years ago.

Taking it back out, I flipped it open. One picture was of me, Leah, Mom and Mo. Me and Lee were five and Mo was three. In it, we were at a fair in Omaha and Mo was in Mom's arms as Gaby, or Bex Spade, snapped the picture. Leah was scowling, I was beaming, Mo looked confused and Mom was rolling her eyes. I liked it because it totally portrayed who we are. Were? Whatever was happening now was just downright confusing.

The second was of just me and Leah in the backyard in one of those cheap, blow-up pools. We were both laughing and hanging onto each other. We were about eight in that photo.

The last one was my favorite.

It was the only picture I had ever seen of my father. My mom said they were too painful. It was his and Mom's wedding picture. Mom looked beautiful in a strapless, white, floor-length dress with embroidery down the front. Dad was wearing a simple black suit and black tie. He was handsome.

They both looked so young and so happy and so free.

Morgan's P.O.V.

_Slam._

_Bex _slammed the trunk. At first, when she started banging things around, I had thought she was angry but I quickly realised Bex must have just been like that normally. _Normally._ I guess it was just another part of Gaby's "cover" coming off.

"So, Smiles, you ready?" she asked.

Call it the Leah in me, but I was suddenly _really_ mad.

"_Ready?_ Ready for _what?_"

Bex sighed. "Morgan."

"Don't. Just don't." I whispered. There were tears welling up in my eyes without my permission.

I turned and walked quickly to the backyard. _Assume you're not coming back. _I had lived here my entire life. Mom had already said I'd be going to a different school now. Some snotty rich kid school in Virginia. I hated it already.

"Mo? Are you okay?"

I turned toward the voice and saw Leah and Emma standing there.

"I'm okay," I told Emma.

Leah smiled slightly. "No, you're not. But you will be."

She sounded so sure of herself. As always. "Yeah?" I humored her.

"Yeah." Leah nodded. "You know why?"

I shook my head.

"You've got us of course, silly."

* * *

What do you think? Ideas?

Cam's wedding dress: On my profile.

Gallagher Alumni Disk: watch?v=7pkMzLjIcgA

Out of Sight, Out of Time Trailer/Cast List: watch?v=66COGHvXwnM

To my reviewers:

Luna (Guest): Merci.

Shimmery Diamond: Gracias.

cameronrgoode Kiitos. (Finnish)

Goode-Lover: Dank. (Dutch)

Ktclaire99: Salamat. (Filipino)

PrettyLittleGG (Guest): Grazie. (Italian) Leah and Emma each got their hair from one of their grandmothers. They're fraternal twins. Morgan has her mother's hair with curls.


	5. Silent Treatment

Silent Treatment

Leah's P.O.V.

A mansion. I mean, I knew it was a boarding school for bored, rich, young, female and spoiled millionaires but a _mansion? _Seriously?

"Uh, Mom, is this… is this the Gallagher Academy?" Em's voice sounded timid and in the moment I felt sort of betrayed. Sure, me and Emma sometimes have different opinions but why was she talking to _her? _She lied to us our entire lives. Like her name and mine. Cameron Ann? Leah _Goode? _Emma Goode? Morgan Goode?

"Yes, Emmy, it is," my mother said quietly. "Look, girls, before we go in… All of this, it is going to be a lot to take in and I know I have so many things to explain and I will but not now, okay? There are some people you need to meet first."

Em bit her lip and nodded. Morgan glanced at her then me and muttered "whatever" under her breath, shaking her head so her curls bobbed up and down.

I looked out the window.

"Leah?" The car came to a halt and I jumped out, avoiding my mother's stare. And her question.

Morgan's P.O.V.

Walking into the academy was surreal. It was huge and old and beautiful. I had always loved old buildings and really wanted to see some like the Vatican, Westminster Abbey and the Tower of London.

"Cammie," I heard someone whisper. I whirled around and saw a replica of my mother with more laugh lines and gray hair.

Mom rushed into her arms as tears welled up in the unidentified lady's eyes.

"Mom?" Em asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my aunt."

* * *

Well? Were you shocked? I was positive it was going to be her mother until that happened.

To my reviewers:

CRG: Thanks!

Shimmery Diamond: That really means a lot. Thanks. Did you like my uppdatera?

bubzchoc: Merci, merci beaucoup.


	6. Temper

**Temper**

Emma's P.O.V.

"Your _aunt?_" Leah demanded, "You don't _have _an aunt."

"Honey, it's complicated," Mom said calmly, unfazed and utterly unsurprised by Lee's hostility.

"No," Leah snapped. "You don't get to say that. You don't get to say 'It's complicated'! You don't get to think it's complicated! Now, how the hell do you know that woman?"

Honestly, no one dared to talk to Mom that way. She carried a certain power with her and she'd more than proved in the past she doesn't need any help with the whole single-parent thing. Leah was going a bit far, shouting at her.

"Leah," I heard Mo whisper urgently.

"It's okay, Morgan. She's my aunt and _she's _my mother." Mom pointed behind us and I spun around. Nothing would surprise me much anymore; perhaps my grandmother was a green alien, had an extra eye? But no, she looked very similar to Mom's aunt.

"Hi, Mom."

The woman rushed forward, gushing to quickly for me to pick up many words.

Leah's P.O.V.

It was too much. It was all too much.

This woman – my _grandmother_ – was hugging my mother and I didn't even know her name.

I didn't want to know her name. I was told her name had been Ann. _Right._

"I'm leaving," I snapped. I knew I was being bratty but _seriously? _Who was the woman I'd been trained to call Mom?

She was like an allusion. She looked a lot like us but was she really our mother?

But, suddenly, as I thought that, a dozen memories popped in my head. Playing at the park, her reading me a bedtime story, hide-and-seek. Okay, she was my mother but still.

I had to get out of here.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, where will you be going?"

I didn't want to admit I didn't have a clue. I saw Emma was staring at me. "Sara's, or Marc's. Whatever." Sara and Marc were really good friends of mine and Em's.

"Marc is in New York, visiting his birth parents and Sara shares a one bedroom apartment with her mother."

"I'll go to Chelsea's."

"I thought you and Chelsea were fighting?"

"We'll make up," I said impatiently. Everyone besides Emma and Mo were looking between us with something that looked mightily close to _amusement. _Great, I'm just so glad I could be of entertainment.

I turned on my heel and marched towards the set of huge double doors only to stop, not at the sound of my mother's voice but at her words.

"If you go, you won't hear about your father."

* * *

To my reviewers: CR.G, Shimmery Diamond, j.d & bubzchoc...

Thank you. Merci beaucoup. Tack. Dank u. Salamat. Kiitos. Terima kasih. Go raibh maith agat. Grazie. Gratias ago vos. Paldies. Nirringrazzjak. Obrigado. D'akujem. Hvala. Asante. Diolch i chi. Eskerrik asko. Grazas.


	7. Hot Commodity

Hot Commodity

Leah's P.O.V.

"Ms. Goode?" Madame Dabney asked.

"_Fields._" I snapped before I could help myself. I mean, seriously? I'd never even met my supposedly dead dad. Last night, my mother had said she'd tell us about our father. Now, she was stone-walling us.

This morning, at breakfast, Headmistress Morgan, aka Granny, announced that one Joseph Solomon had accepted some sort of mission for the better part of the year and wouldn't be joining us for the rest of the fall semester and possibly longer. Apparently, that was heartbreaking to most students. His replacement? My mother.

Last night, Em and I went to the room she's staying in but she wasn't there and this morning, after the announcement, Mo tried talking to her but she was being mobbed by a bunch of Upperclassmen.

Also apparently, my mother, the long-lost daughter of the headmistress and spy (that's right, I said spy) legend, was a hot commodity.

Madame Dabney raised her eyebrows and I blushed. Great. My first day was going perfectly.

"Sorry, Madame Dabney," I muttered.

"My dear, the answer is that you must wait for the seniors to begin the greetings in Chinese culture," Madame Dabney continued to state the various different Chinese greeting styles and I tuned her out. I had a feeling I'd be doing that often here.

Emma's P.O.V.

I wanted to throw something at Leah. But honestly, I think a room full of spies-in-training may notice a stray Culture book fly through the air and hit her in the back of her red head.

She just snapped at the fourth teacher today. By my count, she'd also snapped at twenty-six students, including our new roommates this morning.

Pippy Winters and Alexia Call were both very nice but for some reason, Leah was intent to be mean to every single person she comes across today.

But anyway, first it was the snapping and now it's the snoring. I mean, come on, she can't even _pretend_ to listen?

After class, Pippy caught up to me. "Hey! There you are! Did you have fun with the Freshmeat?"

I scowled. It was bad enough to be one of the new kids but to have to have class with ninth graders? Yikes.

"Hey, it's okay," Pippy noticed my glum expression. "My mom started school here late, too. She had to learn with the seventh graders so consider yourself lucky."

"Was she sixteen?"

"Well," Pippy frowned, "no. She was fifteen." She pondered something. "But, really, how much of a difference can one year really make?"

I thought about last year. Last month. _Yesterday. _

I knew that one year, even one day, can make all the difference in the world.

* * *

Sorry it took so long!

Thanks to my reviewers:)


	8. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

Cammie's P.O.V.

"…and I'm just so glad your back. But seriously, Squirt, you'd think you could have at least _e-mailed, _like, once. Because, come on, your mother was going mad. Me, I was fine. I mean, I missed you, sure, but I didn't die. Your mother, on the other hand… _Cammie_! Are you even listening?"

I jerked back into attention as Abby glared at me. I tried to remember what she'd been talking about and shook my head. "Uh, sorry, Abby. Mom was worried. Got it."

Abby huffed and rolled her eyes, then went back to talking about all I'd missed. The birth of Bex's son, Tyler, Liz's son, Seth, and Macey's youngest daughter, Kiely. Mom and Joe's wedding (she didn't know I was there, in disguise.) Her and Townsend's not-so-secret affair. _Ew_. Lots of people getting shot (but no one died.) Jeremy Jones, Bex's husband, going MIA (but they totally found him.) And Liz burning down her house two years earlier trying to make toast.

I already knew this. I had kept close tabs on everyone except for Zach. There'd been no contact with the CIA in three years.

Okay, I may have peeked.

I thought about Emma and Leah and Morgan and sighed.

It was time to tell them about Zach.

Morgan's P.O.V.

"So…" Emma trailed off.

My mother shifted restlessly in her place on my bed. My new roommates Kiely (Key) Winters and Brenda Bennett were at the Library researching a dude who disabled a bomb in under seven seconds who was some sort of legacy in the CIA. Apparently, he was the father of some senior named Terra Jones.

"Girls, fourteen years ago, your grandmother…" Mom paused. "Your father's mother isn't a good woman. She's part of an ancient terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan. That organization is practically extinct now because someone was able to get their hands on a copy of the list Gillian Gallagher wrote of the key members of the Circle. Catherine Goode, a few others and… your father are the only ones left."

"Our _father_? You always said what a good man he was. You were lying! But of course, you've always lied! I cannot believe you." Leah shouted, jumping to her feet with tears gathering in her eyes. I started, unable to remember the last time I'd seen her cry.

Mom winced then stood to match Leah's height. "I only lied to protect you," her voice was deathly. The quiet whisper she got when she was completely serious. "Your father _is _a good man. He only switched sides, and not actually, to protect you. He's been working with the CIA to help bring them down. His mother threatened to kill us. Zach and I. My father, who also tried to bring down the Circle, died when I was twelve. I knew what it was like to grow up without a father and I couldn't let you lose both of us. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The end of her speech came out sounding like sobs and I stared as the strongest woman I've ever known broke down.

* * *

So, as you can see, it's little boring right now. It'll get less boring soon... I hope.

P.S. Don't worry, we'll see Zach soon.


End file.
